Seja Meu Valentim Miles Prower
by Matheus Vicente
Summary: Adaptado do Conto original "Be My Valentine, Miles Prower", algumas partes foram mudadas por mim. Futuro SatAM com ligeira referência a Archie, centrado no Tails, A mudança é constante, dizem eles, mas ele nunca acreditou que iria parar de acreditar em cooties. Ele nunca acreditou que perderia essa sanidade. Eis que o primeiro amor se manifestou e ele o fez.


Seja meu Valentim, Miles Prower

Eu nunca entendi, o que significava a palavra "amor". Eu sempre entendia sempre que a tia Sally me beijava na bochecha ou até mesmo no nariz sempre que eu ia para a cama; eu entendia, mesmo que fosse tão engraçado. Eu entendia quando meu "grande" irmão me salvava de todos os bandidos; aqueles 'SWATbutts'. Ele fazia isso porque se importava. Fazia isso porque não queria que eu ou mesmo ninguém mais se machucasse. Mas eu não entendo nada agora... por que meu coração começa a bater quase tão rápido quanto minha amiga sempre que estou perto dela... sempre que estou por perto daquela garota vermelha.

Quando as pessoas me falam sobre o amor, fazem com que pareça algo incrível. Dois anos atrás, eu pensava que isso era nojento. Sonic me disse que era assim que os "cooties" eram transferidos e eu não queria que isso fosse transferido para mim. Quando perguntei a minha tia Sally me beijando transferia esses "cooties", ele disse que "não". Eu perguntei: "Por quê?". Ele me disse que ela era diferente das outras garotas. Eu não entendi o por quê então.

Quando a guerra terminou, as coisas mudaram, eu acho. Tia Sally mergulhou em algo chamado política. Sonic chamou isso de "fronteira final do mal". Ela apenas balançou a cabeça quando ele disse isso. Mobotropolis foi reconstruída. Ela me disse que não era parecida á antiga, mas estava chegando a ser. Sonic e ela usaram o 'Times Stones' e o viram. Eu gostaria de ter vindo, mas eu era pequeno. Eu sempre fui tão pequeno para entender tudo naquela época. Ainda sou muito pouco para entender isso.

Quando ela e Sonic conversam sobre a 'fronteira final do mal', eles me dizem que é coisa de adulto e que eu não entenderia. Perguntei-lhe uma vez se não entendia como poderia Sonic? Ela apenas sorriu para mim e respondeu: "Eu ainda estou tentando descobrir isso sozinha".  
É por isso que amo tia Sally. Ela não mudou muito, mesmo com todo esse trabalho... Ou pelo menos eu não pensei. Sonic disse que estava tomando conta dela. Os dois ainda passaram algum tempo juntos. Eles ainda andavam e faziam 'grandes conversas como crianças'. Era uma noite, porém; uma noite no final do ano passado, tudo mudou. Sonic me pediu para ajudá-lo com alguma coisa e eu não tinha certeza do que dizer:  
\- T2, eu ... você pode guardar um segredo?  
\- Eu acho", eu respondi. Sonic e eu realmente não fomos capazes de gastar quase tanto tempo quanto costumávamos juntos. Ele estava sempre indo a lugares. Eu realmente senti falta dele.  
\- Eu quero que você seja o primeiro a saber o que estou planejando... veja bem, Sally e eu, estamos saindo há um tempo, certo?  
\- Alguns anos, eu acho. - Lembrei-me, apesar de não ter noção do que ele estava se referindo. "Espere, uhh... o que está acontecendo?"  
\- Você sabe, namorando, pequeno mano.  
\- Como namoro no rock?  
\- Namoro de rock? Do que você está falando, Tails!?  
\- Bem, de acordo com um processo em geologia, você pode encontrar a idade absoluta das camadas rochosas vendo quanto de radioativo especial...  
\- Radioativo? Diga o que, mano? Onde você conseguiu essa definição? Sal está fazendo você bater demais nos livros. Estou falando de namoro, sabe?  
\- Certo. E eu estava pensando que agora é a hora de me levantar e...  
Acho que nunca esqueci aquela noite porque, desde então, as coisas realmente mudaram. Eu acho que Sonic foi a única pessoa que eu realmente aprendi sobre 'namoro'. O ano terminou e então este começou. Comecei a passar mais tempo em Mobotropolis. Eu achei legal; Eu pensei que a cidade em geral era muito legal por causa de todas as pessoas. Eu me sentava em um banco e observava todos eles passarem; às vezes inventam histórias sobre suas vidas. Eu diria que alguém trabalhou em uma barraca de comida, mas sonhava em se tornar algo grande como um explorador espacial! Que toda noite ele se sentava e olhava as estrelas e se perguntava o que havia lá fora além deste planeta. Ele sempre agia realmente feliz, mas sempre escondia uma careta. Eu também comecei a me sentir mal por esse personagem, então parei de adicionar à sua história.  
Outro dia, fiz uma história sobre uma garota que estava lendo uma revista adolescente com o rosto do meu melhor amigo Sonic na capa. Eu tinha inventado uma história de que ela era uma agente secreta; tentando pesquisar as fraquezas de seu inimigo para que ela pudesse "eliminá-lo". Eu também parei quando percebi que o inimigo era Sonic. Não era legal pensar em histórias ruins pelas costas.  
Um dia, no entanto, vi uma raposa vermelha. Ela tinha uma cauda e era levemente familiar. E então me lembrei do nome dela... Fiona.  
Eu não gosto de pensar muito longe no passado, mas por algum motivo meu coração começou a bater forte. Não consegui parar. Minha mente começou a inventar uma história de que ela estava lá fora me procurando. Que ela nunca parou de pensar em mim; que ela nunca esqueceu. Que ela nunca parou de gostar de mim.  
Eu acho que você poderia dizer que era realmente bobo, mas por algum motivo eu a segui um pouco, apenas pensando. Parei mais tarde, percebendo que era parecido com o de um perseguidor e que eu não gostaria se algum estranho estivesse me seguindo. Eu teria ficado assustado. Fui para casa a noite e foi isso.  
Quando ouvi pela primeira vez sobre o Dia dos Namorados, tremi de nojo. Um dia dedicado a cogumelos e amor? Foi nojento. Foi uma "celebração de cooties", uma frase que eu inventei. Quando contei ao Sonic, ele apenas riu ironicamente. Também não achei que ele entenderia. Ele estava tão velho agora que os cooties não existiam mais.  
Ele me explicou quando eu era pequeno. Quando chegamos a um determinado estágio (ele disse que começou com uma p. Quando expliquei a tia Sally mais tarde, ela me disse que a palavra era puberdade), os caras começaram a perder a fé nos cooties. Por que ele não sabia. Perguntei-lhe se havia uma maneira de pará-lo. Ele disse não. Ele disse que as meninas também sabiam dessa coisa divertida. Ele me disse que toda vez que eles sorriam ou olhavam para nós, eles estavam tentando nos dar isso também. Quando perguntei se ele tinha cooties por causa da tia Sally, ele disse que não:  
\- Mas ela está sempre sorrindo para você", opus.  
\- Sim, bem, eu tenho minha própria arma secreta...  
Eu estava confuso porque antes que ele me dissesse que tia Sally não tinha cooties. Ele tentou explicar mais claramente:  
\- Você vê, T2... - Ele começou, mastigando outro cachorro chili:

\- Sally é diferente do que o resto das meninas. Ela tem cooties para algumas pessoas. Você é diferente porque você é o sobrinho dela. Cooties não funcionam com 'sobrinhos'.  
Eu disse ok; Eu entendi agora, pelo menos um pouco mais claramente. "Então, qual é a sua arma secreta, Sonic?"  
Isso ele começou com um sorriso. "Cachorros chili. Veja bem, mano, há esse ... ingrediente neles... chiliphorsphy... uhh... drogênio. Chiliphorsphydrogen..."  
\- Chiliphorsphydrogen? Eu nunca vi isso na Tabela Periódica  
\- Isso é porque é um elemento SECRETO, mano. Eles não podem vestir, porque as MENINAS descobririam e destruiriam!  
"Oooh!" Mais uma vez, eu estava entendendo. Desde aquele dia, eu fazia questão de que os cachorros-pimenta fossem uma parte estrita da minha dieta, para o caso de Sonic dizer que tia Sally não poderia me dar cooties porque eu era o sobrinho dela não era verdade.  
Vi aquela menininha raposa vermelha novamente na semana passada. Eu a vi sorrir. Eu acho que ela estava sorrindo para mim, mas eu não podia ter certeza, embora ela estivesse olhando na minha direção. Eu fui para o carrinho de cachorro-pimenta logo depois.  
Aquele foi o dia, no entanto, que decidi que talvez ter cooties não seria tão ruim assim. Havia alguns banners em Mobotropolis anunciando o Dia dos Namorados. Vi pequenos corações vermelhos por toda parte; Vi lojas de cartões com balões de coração rosa. As palavras "Seja meu namorado" enchiam cada centímetro da grande cidade. E eu decidi que talvez, apenas talvez, se eu perguntasse a Fiona, ela diria que sim. Eu decidi arriscar.  
Se todo mundo estava anunciando, talvez, apenas talvez, o Dia dos Namorados não fosse uma coisa tão ruim, afinal. Lembro que cheguei em casa e parti para fazer o dia dos namorados perfeito. Tia Sally me disse que ninguém era perfeito, mas eu ia chegar o mais perto possível. Eu até pedi uma ajudinha. Ela parecia surpresa quando perguntei a ela:  
\- Como você faz o dia dos namorados perfeito, tia Sally?  
O rosto dela ficou rígido. "Namorados? Bem, querido... depende de quem você está dando também. Se for Sonic, eu sugiro fazer dele um prato de cachorros pimenta. O caminho para o coração é através do estômago. Passamos por isso no ano passado, lembra, querida?  
\- Mas não é Sonic...  
\- Não é? Então... quem é, Tails?  
\- Uma garota ... o nome dela é Fiona.  
\- Fiona? Oh querida, você não quer dizer...  
\- Eu a vi na cidade, tia Sally. Juro que ela sorriu para mim!  
\- Tails, você mal a conhece...  
\- Mas eu realmente quero fazê-la uma...  
\- Eu... bem... ok. Você sabe do que ela gosta?  
\- Bem, uhh... Na verdade não.  
\- Oh. Você sabe onde ela mora, querida?  
\- Bem, ela deve morar em Mobotropolis se eu a vi andando por lá!  
Ela suspirou: "Bem. Bem, você poderia fazer um cartão para ela. Eu não diria exatamente como você se sente, Tails... "  
\- Sim, eu não tenho certeza se ela sabe que eu existo…  
"Agora, querida,"ela começou, me puxando para um leve abraço. "Isso nunca importou. O amor não tem limites, Tails. Afinal, se houvesse limites, como você esperaria que casais como... eu e Sonic durassem? Com sua velocidade, ele provavelmente destruiria todos eles. Com sua falta de cérebro, ele provavelmente os esqueceria. Em conjunto, ele os aniquilaria, Tails."  
\- Oh.  
\- Oh? - Ela repetiu com um sorriso. "Você sabe, Tails, eu sei que você pode se importar com ela, mas você precisa ter cuidado. Não parte seu coração, querido.  
\- Por que não? Eu pensei quando você sentiu algo; você deveria dizer isso.  
\- Por que não?" Ela murmurou, acariciando minha franja. "Eu não quero ver você se machucar, Tails, é por isso que não. Não sei o que o Sonic te ensinou sobre... velocidade (nem tenho certeza que quero), mas no amor, lento e firmemente, vence a corrida. Gradualmente, mostre a ela Tails, um namorado agora pode ser muito... imprudente.  
\- Erupção cutânea? Como assim, tia Sally? Fiona sorriu para mim. Eu realmente acho que ela gosta de mim também...  
Ela suspirou. Acho que venci, porque ela olhou para mim uma última vez com uma pequena carranca. - Apenas me prometa que terá cuidado, Tails. Não faça nada... também... imprudente.  
Não sei o que tia Sally quis dizer com 'imprudente', mas no dia seguinte realmente comecei a trabalhar duro no dia dos namorados para dela. Comprei um grande pacote de papel de construção brilhante e cortei um grande coração vermelho. Levei um tempo para torná-lo perfeito, mas acrescentei um pouco de renda que comprei e uma fita. Eu olhei para ele e depois fiz uma careta. Fiona merecia algo melhor que isso. O dia dos namorados perfeito não se parecia com qualquer outro, eu decidi. Eu precisava fazer algo que fosse diferente.

E então tive a ideia perfeita, olhando para um dos meus aviões na minha oficina.  
Levei muito tempo para fazer o modelo de papel, mas quando terminei, fiquei muito feliz com isso. Fiz uma réplica do meu mais novo avião, o Tornado, e coloquei pequenos modelos meus e de Fiona nos assentos dos passageiros. Eu trabalhei muito para torná-lo perfeito e coloquei um banner na parte de trás. "Seja minha namorada", afirmou e eu não poderia estar mais orgulhosa. Fiona ia me amar por isso.  
Coloquei-o em uma caixa e amarrei-o com uma fita. Eu escrevi 'To Fiona Fox' lá e 'From Your Secret Admirer', assim como tia Sally me disse. Eu teria colocado meu nome, se tivesse sido um pouco mais ousado.  
Eu assisti a menininha raposa vermelha todos os dias pelo resto da semana. Eu a segui um pouco, mas fiquei escondido. Ela não me viu. Eu a observei executar suas tarefas e a segui para casa um dia, quando ela comprou mantimentos. Ela entrou em um prédio e anotei o endereço com um sorriso. Meu coração estava cheio de alegria.  
Foi exatamente assim que aquela me fez pensar; do jeito que aquela garotinha vermelha fez um sorriso aparecer no meu rosto. Mais e mais, eu decidi que estava apaixonado. Eu estava deitado na minha cama naquela noite, quando acabei de anunciar tudo junto:  
\- Estou apaixonada por Fiona Fox... - Declarei suavemente no meu teto. "Estou apaixonado e não poderia estar mais feliz... Não sei por que, mas me senti muito bem em admitir.  
Isso foi há dois dias; dois dias antes do dia dos namorados. Ontem foi um borrão para mim, mas acho que a observei um pouco mais. Naquela noite, decidi acrescentar algo um pouco mais à etiqueta. Rabisquei em três palavras que nunca pensei que diria a uma garota; as três palavras mais mushiest e mais deliciosas da língua mobiana.  
Eu escrevi 'eu te amo'. Escrevi que queria contar na cara dela. Escrevi para ela se encontrar perto da entrada do parque, se talvez apenas, ela quisesse ouvir também.  
Fui para a cama naquela noite com um sorriso feliz no rosto e sonhei com ela. O sonho parecia meio estranho, mas tudo bem. Foi um bom tipo de estranho.  
Hoje de manhã acordei muito animado. Saí da cabana bem cedo e fui para a cidade, vendo todo mundo voar de um lugar para outro, comprando cartões para os namorados. E eu me perguntei, realmente me perguntei, se talvez Fiona Fox estivesse comprando um cartão para mim. Corri para o prédio dela e entreguei a caixa prontamente. Coloquei-o na porta, toquei a campainha e depois corri. Acho que nunca corri mais rápido. Se alguém o viu, pode ter pensado que era uma brincadeira.

Olhei para trás e vi uma raposa vermelha respondendo, a própria Fiona. Eu teria voltado para vê-la abri-la, mas por algum motivo continuei correndo. Continuei correndo porque estava muito nervoso; Continuei correndo porque tinha certeza de que meu estômago explodiria. Eu temia que todas as borboletas derramassem de uma só vez; Eu tinha medo do jeito que ela me olhava. Eu tinha medo que ela risse; Eu estava com medo de que talvez, apenas talvez ela não gostasse de mim, afinal. Acho que nunca tive tanto medo na minha vida. Eu ainda estava muito nervoso. Decidi ir ao parque um pouco mais cedo, então o fiz.  
Eu caminhei lentamente até a entrada, me sentindo tão doente como sempre. Desabei em um banco próximo e esperei; esperei que ela viesse.  
A tarde passou lentamente. Vi tantos pares de máfios entrando e saindo do parque de mãos dadas. Eu realmente esperava que fosse eu e Fiona em breve. Eu estava realmente, realmente esperando.  
Eu não sabia mais o que estava sentindo, mas não me senti tão bem. Minha mente estava em tantos lugares diferentes. Acho que entendo agora o que o amor faz com uma pessoa; como eles realmente perdem a cabeça. Acho que entendo todas as músicas que foram escritas sobre isso; Acho que agora mesmo entendo por que as cartas de amor de Antoine para minha 'tia' Sally sempre pareciam tão bregas. O amor afastou o senso comum das pessoas e acho que as pessoas reagem de maneira diferente. Talvez fosse por isso que tia Sally sempre provocasse Sonic. Talvez fosse por isso que ela sempre o chamava de "imaturo" ou "egoísta". Talvez fosse porque ela tinha medo de se perder. Talvez negar que era sua própria maneira de se proteger disso. E talvez fosse por isso que Sonic sempre parecia tão reservado sobre isso. Talvez ele tenha aceitado isso; do jeito que tantas garotas se importavam com ele. Talvez fosse por isso que ele fugiu. Talvez ele também estivesse com medo; talvez ele tivesse medo de se comprometer, pelo menos foi o que tia Sally me disse que a palavra era. Talvez estejamos todos com um pouco de medo. Talvez seja por isso que fugi. Talvez eu seja como ele. Por que, porém, de repente eu desejei não estar? Eu sempre quis ser como ele; como meu herói Sonic, mas por algum motivo na época eu não. Se eu tivesse ficado e contado a ela, eu debati, se eu tivesse esperado um pouco mais, talvez ela soubesse quem eu era. Talvez ela também tivesse vindo aqui. mas por alguma razão então não o fiz.  
O sol se pôs vinte minutos atrás, mas ainda estou esperando. Estou sentado aqui desde esta tarde, esperando e orando para que ela viesse. Eu acho que ela realmente não é. Acho que talvez não tenha tido sorte o suficiente.  
Quando escrevi para ela me encontrar aqui, eu realmente esperava que ela viesse com um namorado também. Eu nunca tinha recebido um dia dos namorados antes, então pensei que talvez, apenas talvez, fosse um ótimo primeiro.  
Eu esperava que, quando ela me entregasse, ela chegasse até mim e dissesse "Eu recebi seu cartão, Miles (eu nem me importei se ela me chamasse de Tails. Só para saber que sabia que meu nome era suficiente). E eu fiz este para você... ". Eu esperava que ela acrescentasse "Eu li o que você escreveu, Tails, e eu também te amo."  
Mas isso não vai acontecer. Não sei por que, mas acho que estou chorando agora. Meus olhos estão úmidos e não consigo impedir que as lágrimas caiam. Acho que foi isso que tia Sally quis dizer quando disse que não queria que eu me machucasse. Eu acho que é isso que ela quis dizer com colocar meu coração partir. Eu acho que isso é o que ela quis dizer com imprudente.  
Eu enterro minha cabeça no meu colo e apenas choro um pouco mais. Eu ouço meu nome, mas não olho. Ouço uma voz, mas deixo entrar por um ouvido e sair pelo outro. Eu não queria ter nenhuma companhia.  
\- Tails? chama e sinto alguém sentar ao meu lado. "Querido, é você? Tails, me responda!"  
Eu olho para cima e depois vou embora. A última pessoa que eu realmente quero ver agora foi tia Sally. A última pessoa que eu quero avisar que estava certa foi tia Sally. Mas quem veio foi minha outra amiga, Mina  
\- O que aconteceu, querida? ela começa, mas eu não digo nada. "Diga-me querido! Exijo que você me conte ou então...  
Acho que ela estava tentando ser engraçada com sua ameaça, mas não me atrevo a rir. Fico em silêncio, observando seus olhos azuis me estudando. Ela desvia o olhar brevemente, mas quando se vira, vejo um sorriso onde essa carranca estava:  
\- Tudo bem. - Ela me diz, "eu não estava pensando em fazer isso em público, mas acho que vou ter que fazer, não é, Miles Prower?"  
E ela me beija. Bem na ponta do meu nariz.  
Meus olhos se arregalam enquanto eu a encaro. Mina! Eu começo, tentando segurar a risadinha que era instintiva. De alguma forma eu fiz, mas não consegui segurar o sorriso que estava agora no meu rosto.  
Ela sorri também. "Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Tails."  
\- Não, não é um feliz dia dos namorados, Mina. É terrível.  
\- Por que isso? - Ela pergunta docemente.  
Eu tentei afastá-la. "Porque... porque..."  
\- Porque?" Seus olhos azuis retornam aos meus enquanto ela inclina a cabeça. "Há uma razão para tudo, Tails. Não vou embora até conseguir uma.  
Não digo nada. Ela franze a testa mais uma vez.  
\- O que você está fazendo aqui, Mina? Eu finalmente pergunto em um tom irritado. Eu estava tentando parecer forte e independente, mas quando eu realmente penso sobre isso, provavelmente saiu como a coisa mais amarga que eu já disse à minha amiga.  
\- Estou esperando. Ela responde simplesmente.  
\- Para quem?  
\- Para um certo ouriço. Ele me pediu para encontrá-lo aqui. Engraçado, não é? A criatura mais rápida em Mobius sempre parece ser a mais lenta quando se trata de... reuniões ou datas planejadas. Qualquer coisa com a palavra planejada à frente, na verdade parece passar pela sua mente como algo que ele pode aparecer a qualquer momento.

\- Oh.

\- Oh... Ela sorri levemente. - Você está esperando também, Tails?  
\- Sim... ou eu estava.  
\- Sabe, querido, quando estou esperando, sempre gosto de jogar um joguinho. Você vê aquela pessoa ali? Vamos supor que ele também esteja esperando. Ele está esperando por... quem ele deveria estar esperando, Tails?  
\- É rude falar sobre pessoas pelas costas, Mina.  
Ela franze a testa para mim novamente. "Eu não estou falando sobre ele pelas costas, Tails. Estou inventando uma história sobre a vida dele. Ele é apenas a inspiração. Ele é meu personagem fictício; ele podia qualquer coisa, do meu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante ao meu... meu encanador.  
\- Ou ele pode ser seu encanador que quer ser seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante... - Eu ofereço com um pequeno sorriso.  
\- Certo, querida. Vamos dizer isso. Ele é meu encanador que gostaria de ser meu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante. Toda noite ele vai para a cama perguntando por que em Mobius ele tem esses sentimentos e se é um erro...  
\- O que é um erro?

\- Tê-los em geral. Ele se pergunta como seria ser um encanador comum que fazia seu trabalho sem - sem pensar duas vezes. Ele se pergunta por que eu sou tão diferente do resto. Ele se pergunta, querido, mas ele não sabe...  
\- Quem fez?  
\- Ninguém, é quem.  
\- Se ninguém era uma pessoa, você acha que ele também nos contaria?  
\- Eu não sei, querido. Eu gosto de imaginar que ele faria.  
\- Que tal o encanador conhecer ninguém e ninguém lhe diz isso, que ele está perdendo tempo?  
\- Por que ele estaria desperdiçando seu tempo, Tails?  
\- Porque ninguém diria isso que você pode não se sentir da mesma maneira com ele e que não se importa.  
\- Isso não seria verdade, Tails. Eu sempre me importaria.  
\- Bem, e se você não fizesse?  
\- E se eu fiz? E se eu fosse tímida demais para mostrar isso? E se eu também sonhasse com ele?  
\- Você não faria porque você uma queda pelo Sonic...  
Ela sorri: "Você pode amar mais de uma pessoa, Tails. O amor não conhece fronteiras, lembra-se? Nosso mundo inteiro é construído de amor. E o que aconteceria se acabássemos? Nós não viveríamos, Tails. Não viveríamos porque, porque precisamos de amor.  
\- Podemos viver sem amor?  
\- Acho que não. Eu preciso disso. Eu acordo todos os dias sabendo que alguém me ama. Acordo todos os dias sabendo que amo todos os outros. O amor pode ser uma das palavras mais fortes da língua, Tails, mas eu sinto. Eu amo Mobius. Eu amo as pessoas nele. Eu amo as pessoas que conheci. Eu amo os estranhos que não tenho. Eu amo alguns mais que outros, mas de certa forma, amo todos eles. Eu não poderia continuar sem um pouco de amor de volta. Eu não poderia continuar se não desse amor em geral. O amor não é medido pelo número de namorados que você recebe, Tails. O amor não é medido pelo número de beijos que uma garota dá ou pela quantidade de sorrisos que um estranho lhe dá quando eles passam. O amor é medido pelo que está no seu coração, Tails. É medido pelos momentos da sua vida em que você vive com um sorriso no rosto. É medido pelos momentos da vida que o mantêm aquecido à noite. É medido pelas pessoas que fazem você se sentir ... parece que você é algo em vez de outro - outro número em um censo. É medido pelo número de estrelas à noite que brilhavam em você. Mobius é construído de amor, querida. Sem amor, eu não existiria e você também não. Tantas pessoas te amam, Tails. Eu; e mesmo que Fiona não seja um deles, sei disso ... que sempre serei. Eu amo você, Miles Prower, e isso nunca vai mudar ... não importa o que aconteça.  
\- Eu também te amo, Mina... mas isso ainda não muda o fato de eu não ter um namorada este ano.  
\- O dia dos namorados ainda não acabou, querido. Ela sorri com carinho para mim. Eu sorrio de volta. "Você nunca sabe quem pode ser seu namorada."  
Ela se levanta do banco e diz. "Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Tails. Se você precisar de mim, sabe onde me encontrar. Eu sempre estarei esperando por você lá, querido."  
Um ouriço azul aparece na mina frente dela com um sorriso brega e acena para mim. "Ei, mano! Está tendo um bom dia dos namorados? "Estou agora..." Eu termino, observando-os entrar no parque. Na mão direita, vejo algo brilhante. Um diamante espreita por dentro de sua luva branca, brilhando sob a luz da rua. Mas essa não era a única coisa que brilhava nos holofotes. No meu colo, havia um coração vermelho luminoso. Escritas em caneta prateada estavam as palavras "Seja meu namorado, Miles Prower".

Autora: Miss Inadequete; Conto adaptado por: Matheus Vicente

Texto original: "Be my Vilentine, Miles Prower"

Ilustração do futuro desse conto


End file.
